A technology for outputting information relating to a popular spot around a place that has been input to a PC or a smartphone as a present location or an arrival location is widespread.
A text position determination device disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2013-77045 includes: positional information storing means for storing a word indicating a position and positional information indicating the position in association with each other; acquisition means for acquiring a text; word decomposing means for decomposing the text acquired by the acquisition means into units of words; position word extracting means for comparing the word obtained by decomposition by the word decomposing means with the word indicating the position stored in the positional information storing means, and extracting the matched word indicating the position; positional information providing means for providing another word that is included in the text including the word indicating the position extracted by the position word extracting means, with the positional information stored in the positional information storing means in association with the word indicating the position; accumulation means for accumulating the words provided with the positional information by the positional information providing means in accordance with the positional information; and output means for outputting an accumulation result from the accumulation means.
In order to identify a popular spot, for example, a device such as a server performs accumulation of a so-called popularity rating for each spot by using data posted to a weblog, a social networking service (SNS), and the like. However, posts obtained through the network often contain descriptions of fragmentary impressions, which makes it difficult to determine which spot the post relates to.
In the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2013-77045, the data relating to posts including a place name is used to accumulate the popularity rating, and hence it is not possible to use posts that do not include a place name. The fact that a population parameter used for sampling is limited to the posts including a place name means that a limitation is imposed on the kind of population parameter, with the result that the calculated popularity rating is hardly objective.
The present invention has been made in view of the above-mentioned problems, and an object thereof is to provide a technology that allows use of a trend rating acquired more objectively.